Electrical plug-in connectors of the type in question are used for electrical or signal connection between contacts of a first contact carrier and of a second contact carrier. Contact carriers may be formed, for example, by plugs, couplings or sockets that have a contact or a plurality of electrical contacts.
Electrical plug-in connectors of the type in question are known, for example, from DE 20 2006 016424 U1 and are equipped with at least one electrical connector element for the purpose of electrically interconnecting contacts as mentioned above, which connector element is inserted at least portions in a chamber in a housing body when in an inserted position.
When in an inserted position, the at least one electrical connector element is inserted in the chamber such that the electrical connector element forms, on a first connection side of the housing body, a first electrical contact portion for plug-in connection to the contact of the first contact carrier and, on a second connection side of the housing body, a second electrical contact portion for connection to the contact of the second contact carrier.